Un amour impossible
by ainat329
Summary: Sakura se fait kiddnapper par Deidara et Tobi qui la ramene au repère sous aucun ordre. Plusieurs choses arriveront a la petite Sakura qui va en voir de toutes les couleurs.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages cités dans cette fanfiction appartien au créateur de Naruto, pas a moi.**

* * *

-Sakura-Chan! Il y a quelqu'un pour toi!  
- J'arrive maman, s'écria la jeune Sakura Haruno.  
Elle enfila rapidement sa robe habituelle et couru vers la porte de ça maison. Elle passa le cadrage de porte en entraînant son invité et en disant a sa mère qu'elle serait de retour dans 2 heures. Celle-ci lui souhaita une merveilleuse journée et ferma la porte.

Les deux jeunes gens s'arrêtèrent a quelques mètres de la maison de la jeune fille. Elle plaqua contre un mur une jeune garçon au cheveux blond hérissé et l'embrassa langoureusement. Leurs lèvres restèrent soudée pendant de longue minutes et c'était magique.  
-Sakura-chan... je t'aime tellement.  
-Moi aussi Naruto, dit-elle sans grande conviction que le jeune jinchûriki ne remarqua pas.

Ils fîrent le tour du village en marchant mains dans la main pendant moins d'une heure et ils sortirent du village en passant par la grande porte. Ils se rendirent au terrain d'entraînement et ils continuèrent a s'embrasser et a se complimenter. Après quelques minutes, Sakura demanda: Naruto, j'aimerais rester seule quelques instant. Pour réfléchir. Il acquièsca et parti en marchant les bras derrière la tête.

Elle soupira et admira au loin la montage devant elle. Naruto était parti, elle était enfin seule avec elle même. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait...

Alors qu'elle respirait le grand air frais quelqu'un s'adressa a elle: Tu ne devrais pas te promener seule, même a proximité du village. Elle scruta l'horizon. Rien. Elle se retourna précipitament et son visage s'emplit de terreur.

Devant elle se tenait deux hommes habillé avec une longue toge noir avec quelques nuages rouges et d'un bandeau de ninja avec une trait dessus. L'un avait les cheveux long et blond, pratiquement une fille. Alors que l'autre avait tout simplement un masque orangé.

-Ne, Deidara-Senpai, j'ai hâte de rentrer, on peut faire ça vite? demanda l'homme masqué.

-La ferme Tobi. l'engueula le second.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez? demanda Sakura.

-Tu vas venir avec nous sans faire de shishi et tu vas m'obéir. Tu n'es pas assez forte pour te mesurer a nous deux! s'exclama le blond.

-Allez Sakura-chan, vien jouer avec nous!

- Hors de question! s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'elle se positionnait en position de defense.

-Ne nous rend pas la tâche plus compliquer le bonbon!

- Dites Deidara-Senpai, je peux le faire? Dîtes oui, dîtes oui, dîtes oui!

-Fait le merde! Maintenant la ferme!

Tobi sortit une aiguille de sa longue robe et fonça sur Sakura qui, prise par la surprise, se fit pîquer comme une cruche par le plus imbécile de la bande.

Ses jambes devînrent molles. Elle avait de la difficulté a se tenir sur elle même. Sa vue se troublait de plus en plus a chaque secondes et a chacun de ses mouvements. Elle tomba sur le sol, endormit, sous le regard des coéquipiers satisfait de leur coup.

Deidara appella son oiseau d'argile et ordonna a Tobi de prendre le corps de Sakura et de le mettre dans sa bouche, attachée, biensûr. Il s'activa aussi tôt et après sa tâche acomplis, monta sur la création de son senpai. Tout les deux et leur victime s'envolèrent dans les cieux en direction de leurs repaire.

* * *

**Bon, maintenant, ne me tuez pas en me bombardant mes règles de français en pleine figure s.v.p. Pour le mot "Senpai-Sempai" Je ne me souvien jamais de : Comment on l'ecris. c'est un mot que j'oublis constament, mille excuses. J'attend vos review. Je sais que c'est un peu cour mais je vais faire plusieurs chapitres ne vous en faites pas. Merci Beaucoup.**


	2. Chapitre 2 (un courant d'air)

**Bon, enfin le chapitre 2. Personellement je suis contente de mon travail.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages cités appartiennent au créateur de Naruto.**

* * *

A très haute altitude volait un grand oiseau blanc chevauché par deux hommes. Ils volaient au-dessus de nuages et avait toujours la jeune fille aux cheveux roses prisonnière de la bouche de l'oiseau.

-Deidara-senpai, on va faire quoi d'elle, je veux dire … nous l'avons kidnappée, c'est bien beau, mais…? Demanda Tobi, perplexe.  
- En plus d'être un ninja médecin, elle est frottement jolie, elle nous sera utile dans plusieurs domaines.

Un sourire pervers se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune blond et il se mit à rire. Un rire démoniaque qui glacerait le sang de n'importe qui.

-La ferme! S'exclama la voix de Sakura à l'intérieur de l'oiseau.  
-Et dire que le voyage commençait à être agréable, murmura Deidara en soupirant.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, hein?  
-Ferme-la! Moins tu parles, mieux je me sens.  
-Fait moi sortir!  
-Je t'ai dit de te la fermer, s'exclama Deidara en donnant un coup de poing dans son oiseau.

Tout d'un coup, plus un son. Il soupira intérieurement et regretta d'avoir perdu patience à cause d'une gamine aux cheveux rose. Tobi était resté en retraite pendant leurs échanges et il n'osait plus parler pour ne pas énerver son supérieur.

Les pensées se bousculaient dans la tête du jeune blond : peut-être l'avait-il blessée, s'il l'avait tué! Impossible, elle était beaucoup plus forte que ça. Il ne voulait pas avoir endommagé son petit corps… si parfait…

Il chassa tout ça du revers de la main et garda un air calme et froid.

-Tobi, dit-il, nous arriverons bientôt à la cachette, je compte sur toi pour l'enmener dans mes appartement, attaché et avec une seconde dose de somnifère si elle se réveille pendant que tu la maîtrise.  
-H… Hai Senpai! Tout ce que vous voulez!

Le jeune garçon soupira et fixa l'horizon bleuté à la recherche de la falaise pendant de longs instants.

Soudainement, une montagne se dessinait devant le petit groupe. Le volatile fonça droit devant lui et s'engouffra dans une crevasse ou il se posa.

Il disparut dans un écran de fumée faisant tomber Sakura sur le sol. Elle était inconsciente avec la lèvre en sang et un « bleu » sur la joue.

Devant un tel spectacle, il s'en voulu énormément d'avoir été aussi impulsif. Son visage s'attendrit à la vue de Sakura. Il reprit ses esprits et déclara d'un ton glacial : « Vas la porter dans ma chambre et fait ce que je t'ai demandé. »

Le principal intéressé s'exécuta : prit la fille dans ses bras et disparu derrière une chute.

Le pauvre Deidara resta à l'extérieur pour se ventiler l'esprit. Quel mensonge allait-il inventer pour justifier la présente de Sakura… Qu'il allait faire d'elle son esclave sexuel? Non, il en avertirait les autres membres et ils courraient pour pouvoir la sauter.

Il devait trouver une raison ou même la cacher aux autres. C'était probablement la meilleure solution pour la protéger pour le moment.

Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, il entra dans le repère et se dirigea vers ses appartements ou l'attendait surement Sakura et Tobi.

* * *

**Bon, le chapitre 3 devrais arriver sous peu. Il sera un peu plus long ( enfin je crois).**

**Si vous avez des idées, n'ésitez pas a me les envoyer, peut-être que je vais l'intégrer dans mon histoire. **

**Une review, ça fait toujours plaisir, a la prochaine.**


	3. chapitre 3 (tais-toi)

**Et bien, vous êtes gâté, deux chapitres en un cour délais. Donc, voici mon troisième chapitre avec un extra ou je m'entretiendrais avec Deidara et Sakura!**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages cités appartiennent au créateur de Naruto.**

* * *

Le couloir semblait plus long qu'habitude. Certes, sa chambre se trouvait au bout du couloir, mais il croyait marcher depuis des heures.

Enfin devant sa porte, il l'ouvrit lentement et entra prudemment, s'attendant à ce que Tobi lui saute dessus comme a l'habitude. Mais rien… Sakura n'était pas visible et le seul endroit possible de la cacher était dans son placard qui était incrusté dans le mur.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les portes, il murmura : «Bien joué Tobi. » Sakura était Attaché avec des chaînes qui maintenaient ses bras en hauteur. Elle ne s'était toujours pas réveillée et il trouvait ça dommage.

Il se coucha sur son matelas et observa la jeune fille pendant plusieurs instants, regardant chaque partie de son corps. De la tête aux pieds, il ne rata aucune courbe et aucunes blessures. Malgré ça, elle restait très jolie à ses yeux.

Il se leva pour mieux l'examiner et elle se mit à bouger lentement. Elle se dégourdissait les membres. Enfin, elle se réveillait! Deidara était soulagé

Elle entrouvrit les yeux et vu l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Elle ouvra la bouche pour crier, mais un main se plaqua rapidement sur sa bouche pour l'en empêcher. « Si tu alertes les autres membres de l'akatsuki, tu es foutue. Alors réfléchi bien. » Elle acquiesça.

Il retira sa main lentement. Elle avala difficilement sa salive et fixa le garçon dans ses yeux en amandes. Ils se regardèrent longuement et Deidara craqua le premier. « Non, mais, tu arrêtes de me fixer comme ça! Ça devient énervant à la longue » Il se retourna et croisa ses bras en boudant.

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu d'aussi près… » Déclara-t-elle. Il se retourna, le visage confus…

-T'es pas mal mignon, lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire.  
-OY! Tu crois avoir affaire à qui? Je ne suis pas « mignon », je suis l'art. L'art est une explosion ! S'emporta-t-il.

Quelques instants plus tard, quelqu'un cogna à sa porte et il se figea. « Tu dis quelque chose et tu es morte, crois-moi » Murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Sakura. Elle comprit et se jura de ne rien dire pour sa propre survie.

Il ouvrit la porte et regarda Kisame, l'homme requin, dans les yeux.  
-A qui parlais-tu Deidara? Demanda-t-il  
-A personne, répondit-il sèchement.  
-A bon, j'avais juré t'avoir entendu parler, ricana-t-il.  
-Et bien, tu as surement rêvé mon cher Kisame.  
-Ah bon… d'accord, je te laisse, dit-il en se retournant.  
-M'ouais, a+, dit-il en regardant le requin partir.

Une fois qu'il fût sûr qu'il était parti, il ferma sa porte et soupira. _Cet homme est effroyable…_se dit-il. Il se dirigea vers le placard, Sakura n'avait pas dit un mot, n'avait pas fait de bruit et n'osait toujours rien dire.

-Et bien, on dirait que tu tiens à la vie finalement, kunoichi!  
-Oui… dit-elle faiblement.  
-Je vais te faire un petit cadeau pour ta bonne conduite.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui pris le menton entre son pouce et son index. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce que Deidara décide de l'embrasser.  
Sakura était perplexe, alors qu'il semblait parfaitement alaise avec ça. Il recula et ferma les portes du placard. Il se coucha dans son lit et s'endormit bien assez vite, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

**Deidara: Depuis le début je veux te parler toi!**  
**Moi: qui ça... moi?**  
**Deidara: Oui, toi! Pourquoi m'avoir fait embrasser cette gamine?!**  
**Sakura: moi j'ai bien aimé...**  
**Moi: Au moin quelqu'un aime mon talent!**  
**Deidara: Toi, du talent. Fait moi pas rire. **  
**Moi: pff... Dit sakura, que dirais-tu si je descidais que Dei se fasse violer par Kisame et Hidan?**  
**Sakura: Excellente idée!**  
**Deidara: C'est pas un viole si j'aime ça!**  
**Moi: Hidan est un masoshiste et Kisame un requin... Je ne suis pas sur que tu vas apprécier.**  
**Deidara: Tu marques un point, auteur.**  
**Sakura: Ha ha ha, hi hi hi!**  
**Deidara: La ferme le bonbon!**  
**Moi: Dei, le respect!**  
**Deidara: Désolé...**  
**Moi: bon bha, c'est fini, on se reparle dans le prochain chapitre?**  
**Sakura: YOUPI!**  
**Deidara: m'ouais...**

* * *

_**Donc, voila tout pour ce chapitre. j'espère qu'il vous aura plus. Je vous dis a la prochaine, j'attend vos reviews avec impatience! :)**_


End file.
